


One Happiness

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflecting on their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place forty years after the launch of Enterprise, while Jonathan is serving as President of the United Federation of Planets. He and Malcolm have a long-established relationship. It is in canon with [A Promise of Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980073) and is Jonathan's voice..
> 
> The title is from George Sand – "There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved."

 

“You’re quiet this evening, Jon.” 

I wrap my hand around the one Malcolm has rested on my knee as we sit on the balcony of our San Francisco town house. The sunset on the Pacific is glorious, and I’m half tempted to cite that as a reason for my silence. But this is Malcolm, and he’d know I was dissembling. 

“I suppose so. I was thinking about my interview with that reporter this afternoon. She asked me one question that I had so many answers for, but I doubted that she’d understand any of them.”

“What was the question? I’m curious now.”

“She wanted to know what had made me the happiest. She’s writing a piece about the fortieth anniversary of the _Enterprise_ launch, and we’d been talking about my career, so I’m sure she expected something related to that. A lot of images flashed through my mind – _Enterprise_ ’s first flight, some diplomatic successes, seeing the Federation established…”

Malcolm doesn’t push, but his eyes are begging me to tell him what I said.

“But I told her the truth. There were many moments I was proud of and that made me happy, but the times I’ve been happiest and most content were when I would come home to you or when you returned to me after a mission. It didn’t matter where home was at the time, from my quarters on _Enterprise_ to the Ambassador’s residence on Andoria… or our cabin in Vermont. Or right here.”

Malcolm squeezes my hand and scoots his chair as close to mine as he can, leaning over to kiss me and murmuring, “You spoke for both of us, Jonathan.”

____________________________________________________


End file.
